


[Podfic of] Home is a Name

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: MCR Clinic of Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Home is a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home is a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9184) by Arsenicjade. 



> Cover Art and beta by [podcath](podcath.dreamwidth.org)

  


Length: 5:05:08  
Links: [mp3](http://koishii.net/temple/download/90) (137.02 MB) [m4b](http://koishii.net/temple/download/89) (140.55 MB)


End file.
